


Love to Hate

by occultbat



Series: Introduction to Collective Collections [3]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occultbat/pseuds/occultbat
Summary: Britta and Jeff finally release that UST that Abed was on them about, what follows is Britta having some thoughts about herself and the two of them realizing they're better off as friends. Actual, genuine friends.
Relationships: Britta Perry/Jeff Winger
Series: Introduction to Collective Collections [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943707
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Love to Hate

**Author's Note:**

> Jeff Winger and Britta Perry, set to ‘Love to Hate’ by Tarja. I don’t own anything except for my own wit. This takes place during the first paintball game – right after Jeff and Britta first hooked up, with some differences.

Britta laid upon the study group table, one hand on her bare stomach and the other with her arm propping her head up. So much had led to this moment and though it was enjoyable and fun – she still couldn’t help but feel that with Jeff, well, there really wasn’t much there underneath the sexual tension that the both of them needed to release. She felt him move next to her and slowly she shifted her stoic gaze from the ceiling over to him with a small, distant smile.

“Well,” Jeff started, slowly sitting up as he placed a careful hand over his wound from the previous events of the _most_ bizarre paintball fight that either of them had ever encountered. “I guess Abed will be happy.” He finished with a chuckle, pulling himself off the table and moving to pull his underwear and pants on.

“Yeah, except we’re not going to tell him or any of the rest of the group, right?” Britta asked, trying to keep her cool as the very real worry of the group finding out and then relentlessly dogging them for it for the remainder of their existence. “Jeff, right?” It was then that Britta shot up and swiveled over to face him, her dark eyes slightly widened.

“God, yeah – listen, I might be a shallow douchebag – but I don’t kiss and tell.” Jeff responded, giving her an incredulous look before scoffing. “God, Britta – do you really think I’m _that_ much of a dick?” He asked, and to his credit, Britta almost bought the sincere emotions in his face and tone. When she didn’t respond right away, Jeff scoffed again and moved off towards the couch to find his shirt and socks.

“Here’s your underwear and bra,” he stated – his voice almost robotic as he tossed her undergarments at her.

It would have been comedic that Britta’s underwear slapped her in the head if she hadn’t been staring off into space and trying to process everything that had just happened. “It was good right?” She asked suddenly, reaching for her bra and autonomously pulling it on. She had always been riddled with insecurities and questions of her own self-worth, and it was especially antagonistic and intrusive when she was naked and vulnerable.

And for some weird reason, Jeff Winger seemed like the best kind of person to reassure her.

“What?” Came his reply as he pulled his shirt over his head and gave her a raised brow.

“Nothing, forget it Winger.” Britta replied curtly as she finally hopped off the table to put her underwear on - only to pause and think better of it. Slowly, she walked backwards and to where her paint gun was kept – picking it up and raising her brow as she remained focused on Jeff. “It’s not that I don’t trust you, it’s just that well, actually, I don’t trust you.” She held the gun up to him as she used her free hand to bring her underwear up and on.

“First of all, that’s way too smooth to be a one-time thing.” Jeff remarked, smirking at her as he held up his hands – “second, you have nothing to worry about, Britta – it was a great time.” Britta softened for a moment, allowing her cagey exterior to relax as his words sunk in.

“You did hear me.”

“Well… yeah.”

“Thanks.” She responded after some time, slowly bringing the gun down to her side as they stared at each other. “I should… find my clothes.” She averted her gaze quickly as she set the gun down on the study table and started to search around for her sweater and jeans. Silently, Jeff helped her look – finding her jeans and passing them to her with a smile. She gave him one in return before averting her gaze once more and kneeling to look under the couch for her sweater. “I won’t even question why or how it got under there.”

“I think it happened somewhere between you nursing me back to health and us attacking each other with our good looks and sexual attraction.” Jeff remarked, reverting to his usual self. Groaning, Britta grabbed her sweater and backed up only to bang her head on the couch and let out a curse. It wasn’t until she felt hands on her that she started to squirm and swat him away, moving backwards in an awkward shuffle until she was sitting up on her heels.

“This was stupid,” she grumbled – her intent towards the entire day and not the sex with Jeff, but as she fumbled with her sweater and managed to pull it over her head, she couldn’t help but take note of the crestfallen expression that had briefly – oh so briefly – passed on his face. _Shit_. “I… mean… ah, poop.” Britta sighed, falling backwards to the floor until her butt was hitting the carpet and she looked a bit like a sullen child. She flailed out her jeans before doing the most ridiculous way of putting them on. “Not what we did, I mean – that was fun! Oh, god – no, okay, it was great. I mean, can we just agree that what we did is what we enjoyed, and we don’t ever have to talk about it again?”

She knew she was screwing things up with each word that came out of her mouth and she _really did try_ to get her mind to shut herself up. Finally, when what felt like an awkward amount of time – Britta stood up and gave him a side-longed glance. “I think this is the quietest you’ve ever been, Winger.” She whispered, adding a small smile before meeting his gaze.

“And I think that’s the most you’ve ever said to me without an intentional insult.” He responded, giving a smile to match hers. “I think we’re even and really, Britta, don’t worry about it. I’m cool with this being a secret hookup just as long as you are. I’d rather it be casual without strings attached anyway. I don’t want us to turn into some kind of ‘love to hate’ scenario. Because the truth is, you’re my friend and in case you haven’t noticed; I don’t really have a whole lot of those around.” He finished, giving her a shrug as he handed her socks and boots over to her that he must have found when she was sitting and feeling sorry for herself.

“Thanks,” she said, finding she’d been saying that a lot to him today. “You’re my friend too. I mean, just so you know.” She added quickly, edging her smile into a grin. “Anyway, we should probably get back to the group and see if anyone’s won this dumb game of paintballs.” She rolled her eyes as she hopped around getting her boots on.

“If anyone wins before I get a chance to, I’m going to kill them. Especially if it’s Pierce.” Jeff retorted, grabbing his own paint gun and readying himself for the rest of the afternoon. “You ready?”

“I was _born_ ready, buster.”


End file.
